


Birthday boi

by Dragona15



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Mo is a stripper, PWP, Plot What Plot, Qui has dom kinks, Shower Sex, sexy times and new kinks on chapter 2, shower dick hose, surprise bonding over bikes at the ending, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Qiu gets a birthday gift and his wildest fantasies become true thanks to a redhead foxy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Mo is 23 and Qiu is 29  
Also this was written under a full moon, so you'll see a lot of plotholes, inconsistencies and bad verbs and not a single fuck given

Birthday boi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A gift for my birthday?” Qiu narrowed his eyes at the dark man. He looked serious enough to mean it. “You never bothered before. Why now?”

He Cheng continued to fiddle with the drink of brandy in his hand, always looking so calculating and in deep thought. He finally spoke “Go take the day off and enjoy your present. Your mood has been bothersome lately, Qiu.”

Qiu didn’t react, except for his glare which made his face darker “You have some nerve, Cheng. I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not a suggestion.” He Cheng cut the silver haired man, finally taking a sip out of his drink “Your bad temper has been a problem the past few weeks. Go unwind yourself or don’t come back at all.” 

The threat meant nothing to Qiu, if anything it made him snap “Maybe if you didn’t make me babysit brats, I wouldn’t be in such a foul mood.” Qiu bit back in a low growl.

He Cheng merely motioned towards the taller man “This is precisely what I mean, Qiu. You lose your temper quickly and speak out of place. Not to mention the bickering in our last meeting, which was started by you.”

“Those guys were pushing it. They wanted more than what we agreed on.” Qiu said defensively, crossing his arms over his shoulder, pouting.

“You can’t get away with it forever. Go, relax and calm yourself. It’s an order.”

“Fine, whatever.” Qiu sighed. He knew there was no way around when his boss got pissy.  
“What’d you get me, anyway?” he admits he is a bit curious.

That’s when He Cheng brought his hand over to the small table by his side and drew Qiu’s attention to the paper slip resting on the glass. Qiu had noticed it, of course, but didn’t think it was actually for him. He comes closer to take it and stares in silence.

“You kiddin’ me, right?”

He Cheng said nothing, and it made Qiu angry (flustered). 

“Is this a joke?”

“Hardly. That is one of the best places in the city.”

“What made you think that I-”

“I know everything. Now go enjoy yourself. The show starts in an hour.” 

“You got cameras in my room, or some shit?”

“Would it make you feel better if I said no?”

“.... whatever, if I don’t like this place, I’m leaving.”

“Suit yourself.” He Cheng sounded very sure of himself. It made Qiu nervous, but he took the opportunity to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place was hidden. Any passerby could not in a million years guess what this rundown looking building hid inside.

Only a few selected people knew of its existence… people with money.

Qiu knew it existed but this would be the first time he got past the heavy metal door and the big men guarding it. He told himself he wasn’t gonna come, but… Cheng’s insistance made him curious... Ok, fine, the thrill of the mysterious place made him curious. 

The place was dark, much like the invitation slip, save for the golden letters reading “Dream Out”. And Qiu knew why this place was hidden from the world. It was for people like him. 

After going down some stairs, he came into a wide area that was a very rich looking night club with a stage in the center where most of the light was centered at. The silver man could see a couple heads sitting in the dark around the stage, while figures performed on stage for them. 

Qiu couldn’t quite relax himself when he picked a seat by the bar and ordered his favorite drink. He was still on guard, and watching everything. Out of habit, he made a mental escape note in his mind and how many bouncers and guests he’d have to kick to get out alive in case of a raid or fire. 

His train of thought was cut off when the DJ cut off the music to announce the next performer “That was Cute Unicorn and his unique glittery show. Next up is FireFox, your flaming redhead beauty!” 

As if on cue, the blue lights of the stage switched to red and orange hues to fit the theme. 

Qiu watches with interest, noticing a figure emerge in the back of the stage, first legs, bare in high heels, then the torso, clad in red leather (or so he guesses, hard to see under the orange lights). The shoulders are covered with a fluffy coat of fur (whether it’s fake or not, Qiu can’t tell). Qiu expected to see the dancer’s face next, but the man is wearing a fox mask. He feels a bit disappointed, but watches to see where this is going. 

Qiu briefly wonders if this is what Cheng wanted him to see. He watches the dancer move with pure aggression that smells of danger and thrill, all combined with sensual moves. It was apparently a warm up, because the dancer finally grabbed the pole and flew himself in the air. That’s when the dancer started showing off how flexible he was, how his legs could spread out and his muscles bulged with the exercise. 

It was definitely up Qiu’s alley.

Right now, Qiu wished he had picked a seat in front of the stage earlier, but as a proud man, he stayed by the bar with a dry mouth.

He tried to take in every detail of the dancer, but was left cold with illusions. Just when he was focusing on one part of the dancer’s body, he moved in a way that attracted the man’s grey eyes to elsewhere. Was the dancer wearing stockings? No time, that pose right now shows off his buttocks nicely. Oh, what was that? Fox ears? Wait, was that a nipple flash just there? Qiu can only fill in the blanks with his imagination, and it’s leaving him wanting more. 

And then it was over. Just like that.

FireFox left along with the end of the song and the DJ’s announcement. Qiu could only accept that it was over and took a big gulp out of his drink.  
There was another dancer on stage, but his mind kept trailing back to the fox dancer. Was this Cheng’s idea? To make him even more frustrated?

“Excuse me, sir? You have an invitation, right? May I see it?” one of the serving boys asked, and Qiu showed it to him. “We were expecting you, sir. If you please, follow me.”

Qiu was distrustful, but he followed anyways. The serving boy led them out of the bar and into a hallway set with six different private rooms. “FireFox is waiting for you here.” 

Qiu was not expecting it, but damn it, he seized the opportunity. He walked in and surely enough found the fox dancer sprawled on the couch. Qiu isn’t sure if that was done on purpose or not, but the man was looking fine like this.

“Took you long enough.” the man spoke and got off the couch onto his feet. Qiu could finally see his form under the dim light of the room. 

FireFox took off his mask and Qiu would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat out of excitement. Beneath the mask was a handsome man with red eyes to match his hair, faint freckles decorating his face, lips painted in red lipstick and a sharp jaw. He wasn’t muscular, but wasn’t thin either. If Qiu looked closely enough, he could see those freckles spread out to the man’s shoulders. 

“Normally, I’d tell you to hurry the fuck up, but you paid for three hours of my time, so I’m stuck with you for the rest of the night.” The remark snapped Qiu out of his trance. Three hours? Cheng really outdid himself.

“Can you keep me entertained for that long?” Qiu inquired and watched the man smirk “What the hell, you don’t know who I am? First timer, huh?” redhead sounded amused.

“Care to show me, then?” Qiu dared and allowed himself to be pushed down on the couch by the shorter man “Tch, I hope you don’t pass out after one round. It’s not every night I get someone sort of good looking.” redhead taunted and made Qiu sink deeper into the couch by pressing his heel on his chest. 

“Sort of?” Qiu raised a silver brow, waiting to see what was redhead’s next move.

“Enough about me, what do you want to do, big boy?” redhead asks, pressing the heel into Qiu’s chest, as if daring him. It made Qiu grab the boy’s heel and make it sink deeper “How good can you dominate?”

The question made redhead blink in surprise, then immediately smirk mischeviously - “I can fry your fucking brains, bitch. Now anything else, before I start?

“Yes. What should I call you?”

“Master Mo ~” 

“Okay.” Qiu breathes in, preparing himself “Master Mo, do it.”

And Mo’s entire demeanor changed. His smile disappeared and his heel came off the man’s chest. He leaned in close and sneered “What the fuck did you say to me?” 

The sudden change was impressive and Qiu was feeling an array of things “I said do it.”

“I think you’re a bit confused. Since it’s your first time, lemme explain something to you.” Mo placed both hands on either side of Qiu’s head and leaned in very close “I am your Master and you’re my bitch. You don’t tell me what to do. I do. Got it?”

The stern tone made Qiu’s spine shiver. Mo slapped the leather of the couch by Qiu’s head threateningly “Answer me when I speak to you, you little bitch.”

“Yes, got it.”

“You’re to call me Master Mo. Did you get it, bitch?”

“I- got it.. Master Mo.” Qiu breathed out. Saying it was hard and it’s making him hard.

Mo smiles at the obedience and strokes Qiu’s silver hair only to close his fingers into a fist and yank the short strands of hair. The sudden movement made Qiu yelp and feel a sharp hotness in his groin. “Good, you’re learning. You want to be a good little bitch for master, don’t you?” 

“Y-es, Master Mo.”

Mo releases the silver hair and takes a step back, his posture full on intimidating. His finger points to the man then the floor "Get over here and get rid of that shirt. Now."

The harsh tone got Qiu slip out of the couch to the floor and kneel, trying not to look too desperate and take his black shirt off too quickly. If he did, Master didn't seem to care.

"My little pet has a mark. Did it hurt?" Mo was talking about the sleeve tattoo, to which Qiu raised his arm to show it better "Yes, Master Mo."

"Tch, you're a wild one, aren't ya puppy? I'll need to hurt you or else you won't listen to me." The nickname and promise made Qiu groan. He's watched countless of videos with similar situations, but experiencing the real deal was totally different.

Mo had retreated back to fetch some items and when he returned, Qiu recognized at least a few. The short whip stick is what caught his attention the most.

"Why, don't you look eager, puppy. Tell you what. Since you've been so good sitting there, I'll give you a treat. You get to tell me what you want me to do to you. Speak."

The stern order made Qiu almost whimper "Master Mo, hit me with that."

"Hit with that what?" was the stern reply along with a raised red eyebrow.

"H-hit me, please."

Mo looked pleased and lifted Qiu's head with the end of the leather whip "Good pup."

Mo tested the strength of the whip on the man's shoulder, not too hard but not too soft either. Qiu closed his eyes as a reaction and it wasn't enough. So Mo struck harder to leave a red mark on the shoulder and heard a pleasant hiss out of the silver haired man. 

Mo traced the fresh mark with his thumb in contemplation. "Don't look so happy, pup. There's more where that came from." 

Mo kept whipping the man around his upper body, watching that muscular body flinch and jerk with each strike. He tested how hard he could strike, and whenever a whimper escaped those thin lips, Mo would stroke it with his fingers, sometimes tongue. 

"You're really enjoying yourself, puppy." Mo notices the tent forming on Qiu's pants and steps on his crotch just enough to feel the bulge. The sudden move got a delicious groan out of the man. Mo stopped the whip treatment once he left a satisfying array of red marks all over Qiu's shoulders and chest that left the man heaving.

"Aren't you feeling a bit too tight, puppy? Take those off." Mo ordered and Qiu could only comply. He got up, albeit shaky and heart racing fast, but it was enough to unbuckle his pants and drop them off under the redhead's gaze. It was the highest thrill he had in months, not counting the times he faced a mob or two of the rival gang.

Naturally, shoes were kicked off as well his pants, leaving only his black boxers, the only thing holding back his arousal.

Mo had tilted his head as he watched, contemplating. He thought the man looked cute all horny like that - "Get back down on your knees. I never told you to stand, little bitch." He ordered but Qiu refused to move. He wanted to test Master’s patience. 

It made Mo narrow his eyes "Well? Getting ideas, are we? I have just the thing for unruly puppies."

It piqued Qiu's interest when Mo collected a collar complete with a leash. The redhead circled behind the much taller man, smacking him with the end of the leash "Maybe this will straighten you out." And proceeded to tie the collar around Qiu's neck.

It was tight enough that Qiu could feel the leather rest comfortably on his skin. If he craned his neck, he would feel it tighten his airway. “Not like there’s anything straight about this.” Qiu mused more to himself while touching the leather. It earned a good smack over his tight ass “No. Talking. Bitch.” Mo warned, pulling the collar hard enough for the man to stagger backwards. He caught his balance in time, but Mo wasn’t having none of that so he tripped Qiu on purpose, making him fall onto the couch awkwardly. 

“Tch, you’re giving me a headache. Bad puppy. Stay there so I can show you what happens to bad bitches.” Mo threatened but Qiu didn’t feel it at all. How could he, when Mo kneeled down between his sprawled legs and cupped over the covered erection?

Mo teased first, taking bites out of Qiu’s muscular inner thighs and touching everywhere except the leaking tent in the middle. Qiu groaned and felt conflicted between speaking to stir up master further or be good and accept the nice treatment. He was so fucking hard and was being spoiled.

Mo grabbed the hem of the boxers and pulled them off, the brushing of the fabric causing Qiu to buckle his hips to try and get more of that delicious friction. 

Mo slapped his right thigh as a warning to stay still and admired the erected cock. He found it to be acceptable for a good fuck (Mo finds it hot). The redhead continued with his teasing, running a finger up the length first just to watch the reaction. Those thick veins pulsed admirably. It should feel nice inside his ass.

Mo finally took the shaft into his hand and stroked, watching it leak heavily from the tip and feel the man’s body shudder. He could tell Qiu was trying to behave and rewarded with more dirty talking - “Good pup, that’s how Master likes you.”

Mo decided he wanted to taste the man and stuck his tongue out to take a long string of precum into his mouth. Salty and sour. And Mo wanted more.

Qiu threw his head back and moaned when Master finally put his mouth around the tip and sucked. And boy, can he suck~

Mo took Qiu’s entire length into his mouth, inch by inch slowly until Qiu felt the back of his throat. He jerked his hips in reaction and it caused the redhead to gag. He punished the man with a pinch on his inner thigh, but didn’t stop deep throating Qiu.

Qiu thinks Master Mo looks amazing with cock stuffed down his throat and eyes sprinkled with tears. Feeling the back of his throat is just as amazing and Qiu is fucking trying to not gag the stripper again.

He was close, so, so close and just when he was about to--

Mo had pulled out suddenly and the heat on his dick was gone. Qiu tried to grab Master back but Mo was faster and pulled on the leash harshly and dragged Qiu out of the couch. Before the man could protest, Mo took his place on the couch, upper body resting on the couch’s seat, while his knees sunk into the fluffy carpet. 

"Sit tight and watch, pup. Master is gonna reward you now."

Qiu did as he was told and watched with interest as Mo fingered himself right in front of him. Grey eyes followed each movement of Mo’s fingers, especially the way they disappeared inside.  
The show didn’t last long, though, as Mo removed his fingers suddenly and turned his head back to stare at lustful grey eyes. 

“Master is ready, put your dick inside me now.” Mo ordered, tugging on the leash and beckoning the silver man to come closer. 

Qiu didn’t need to be told twice. He was hard, horny and wanting, and didn’t waste a second to come closer behind the boy and aim the tip into Mo’s stretched hole. It was like finally getting something he desired so badly for so many days, and he was getting it now. Mo felt very warm and tight and just right. Qiu tried moving back and Master Mo seemed to like it, so he did it again, and again. 

“Yesss, yes, such a good puppy, make Master feel good!” Mo moaned, tugging on the leash hard, urging the man to fuck him faster. And Qiu complied eagerly. He panted like crazy on Mo’s shoulder, resisting the urge to bite those freckles. The knuckles on his fists were turning white with how tight they were clinging to the leather. Master Mo was cruel, not allowing him to touch his body, just with his throbbing cock pounding into that eager hole. 

Everything was so incredibly hot and a little too much for the man. It wasn’t everyday that Qiu got to play out his kinks, so it made him extra sensitive to the point he came a little too soon.  
Mo felt his insides get hot and wet and looked back “What- no!” he whined exasperatedly and tried to push off the man, except that Qiu broke the rules and in a fit of pure instinct, bit into the boy’s freckled shoulder. 

“You dick… you’re going to be punished for that.” Mo breathed, the sting of the bite still fresh and his cock still very much hard.

“Don’t look so smug, bitch. You came before I let you and broke my rules.” Mo reprimanded, pushing Qiu off of him. Qiu fell to the floor a bit sloppily, still coming down from his height, because that was one of the best orgasms he had in a while. “Sorry...” he gasped out mid panting, aware that he hadn't made the boy come. It was somewhat embarrassing, but he’s getting off on it. 

Mo tugs on the leash hard before pushing Qiu fully to the ground. He sits himself on Qiu’s heaving chest and slaps him across the face with his hard cock “You bad dog. I ought to punish you. I’ve never been so disappointed in you.” and slapped the man on his lips with the tip until Qiu groaned and opened his mouth. 

“Yeah, you better beg for my forgiveness, little bitch. I swear, I’m so angry with you right now.” Mo slaps Qiu again before stroking himself right on his face. “You deserve being treated like the bitch you are. I know! You’re going to wear the ring of shame. That way you won’t disobey me again.“

It took a while for Qiu to register it when Mo suddenly got off him and returned shortly with a cockring. Mo placed the silicone ring with practiced ease, one part holding Qiu’s ball sac and the other end holding the base of his cock. The fondling felt nice and Qiu got himself lost in it until Mo’s hands were suddenly gone.

He looked down to find his cock trapped in the black shiny rubber.

“You’re so fucking clumsy, puppy. You won’t disobey me again.” Mo growled and bit deeply into Qiu’s inner thigh, leaving a red mark with his teeth.

Mo’s hands returned to Qiu’s cock and worked him back to full hardness. It wasn’t too hard as the man seems to love the dirty talking.

This time, Mo climbed on top of Qiu and guided the tip into his ass. He wanted to ride the man and enjoy himself, and this time, fucking come with that fat cock up his ass. The redhead was determined.

He ordered the silver haired man to move along with him and pulled on the leash whenever Qiu didn’t comply or slowed down.

After building up heat in their bellies, it became too much and Qiu just couldn’t orgasm no matter how much he buckled up to meet with Master’s movements.

Qiu snapped and took hold of the boy’s waist with both hands to force him down on his cock. He was fucking Mo senseless and didn’t plan to stop until either the leash choked him unconscious or he came. Whichever happens first.

And Mo came. Hard. He orgasmed hands free and it was the best feeling ever. Not many men can do that, and Mo knows it’s gonna be such a shame when it ends and they never see each other again.

As a parting gift, Mo held Qiu back just long enough to remove the cockring and let the man push his hard cock back into his well fucked hole. Mo enjoyed the post orgasm stimuli until Qiu finally orgasmed and coated his insides with his seed a second time. 

Qiu had slumped on the rug, trying to catch his breath and Mo reached out to stroke his silver hair. It was rare for Mo to be so affectionate, but he felt like doing it to Qiu. 

“Time’s up.” Mo speaks softly, the harsh dominant side gone without a trace. He didn’t want to, but he doesn’t want to get attached either. It never works.

QIu gets the message and watches the redhead pick himself up on wobbly legs, sighing heavily and still high from orgasming so hard. He didn’t know what to say beyond this point, so he said nothing, except stare at the boy to check if he was fine. There was some hidden pride over seeing his own teeth mark on Mo’s shoulder and his seed drip down his pale thighs.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Mo teased, standing up on wobbly legs to climb onto the couch.

“Has it really been three hours?” Qiu blinked, mind a bit cleared now.

Mo was getting it dirty with his leaking hole, but he never cared before, doesn’t care now. He cared for reaching to the cigarettes on the table near the couch. 

The sex was fucking amazing and he wanted to top it off with a nice drag of his favorite smoking brand. Mo also offered one to Qiu, who took it. - “Check that clock on the wall if you don’t believe me.”

They both smoked in a relaxed state of mind. Qiu looked and it has in fact been past three hours. He wonders if Mo got distracted or if he gave extra time to Qiu on purpose.

“Never seen you around here before. You new in town?” Mo asked, blowing out smoke.

“No. I live here. I just never got the time, I guess.” Qiu shrugged at the question. Truthfully, he never got the balls to go in on his own accord.

“Liar. I know for a fact you’re not He Cheng, the name on the invitation card.”

“Were you expecting him?”

“No, I heard he’s got a chicken dick. Kinda hard to work with that.” the redhead scoffs.

“So you’re glad it was me instead?”

“Like I said, not everyday I get a sort of handsome guy to please.”

They get interrupted by one of the workers knocking on the room’s door “Guan Shan? Are you still inside? We’re closing, man, and you don’t want to get stuck inside all night.”

“I’m going already!” Mo called out and squished the cigarette butt into the ashtray. “Let’s get dressed. This place is very strict with time.”

“Guan Shan?” Qiu inquired with a raised brow, and it make Mo throw him a dirty look - “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“I’m Qiu. Since I accidentally heard your name, it’s fair you know mine.”

“I’ll probably forget it tomorrow.” Mo teased with a smirk and got completely normal clothes out of a closet in the far corner. It was baggy pants and a hoodie. He’d get a proper shower when he got back to his apartment.

“Do you need a ride home?” the man offered.

“No, I got my own baby.” there was a little hint of pride in Mo’s voice.

“Is it the red one?”

“How did you know?”

“It’s kind of catchy. Like you.”

“It’s awesome, isn’t it? I’d do anything for my baby.”

“I kind of get you. I have my own favorite bike.”

“Bet it’s not as cool as mine.”

And when they get out of the building, their bikes are coincidentally side by side. Mo is stricken - “That’s your bike? Fucking cool. That shit’s imported and expensive as hell!”

“It was worth it. It sounds nice and is real fast.”

“Qiu, let me ride that fucker!”

“I thought you already had a baby.” it was Qiu’s turn to tease.

“Yeah, my baby’s special… but you don’t get to see that kind of brand everyday.” Mo argued weakly.

Qiu pondered for a bit if he should let the redhead ride his bike, but Mo was already climbing onto the leather seat. He looked like a kid finding presents under the Christmas tree. 

Qiu has to admit he’s feeling sexy. They just had mindblowing sex, and it’s their dirty secret. Only the two of them knows what happened in that room. He had to fight back another erection, and focused on the redhead’s expectating face instead. He needs to kill it - “Maybe some other time. I need to head back. Work.” it’s not a lie, but he really doesn’t need to grow attached to someone. Not right now, maybe never in this lifetime.

Mo pouted but didn’t push it further “Fine, be a stingy ass.” he hops off the bike, looking like he haven’t had his brains fucked out moments ago. 

Qiu can only imagine how many guys this redhead has sex with every week and how he is just another customer. Qiu is using these kind of thoughts to emotionally separate himself from wanting more, but it’s being rather difficult. 

“I had fun.” Qiu feels awkward for saying it. He was trying to get the redhead boy to stop pouting. He had to stop and leave - “See you.”

Mo watched the tall man hide his face into his helmet and thought that it was cute the way he was suddenly evading him like that. “Whatever, dipshit.” he muttered without venom in his voice and got onto his own red bike, revving up the engine to feel it shake under his thighs before taking off as well.

Mo thought that was the end of it, but he kept replaying everything that happened in his mind.

Mo thought he’d forget Qiu after that day, but he hasn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end~


	2. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhere in the future with an estabilished relationship. Qiu finds out he has another kink.

Qiu lay in his bed, phone in hand. The large bed had an empty spot by his side, going cold, its occupant having left just minutes ago. 

He typed up a message to his boss, who had so rudely awakened him so early in the morning. He regretted not having turned off the damn thing, but his mind was too distracted and occupied with the redhead to even remember that.

It was painfully obvious Qiu was not going to get any more sleep, so he decided to grab a shower before heading for work. 

As he approached the bathroom door, he could hear water running and surely enough, found the pale smudge behind the foggy glass of the shower.

Qiu wore nothing, so all he had to do was step inside and join Mo under the water hose.

The shorter man had just rinsed off the shampoo down his hair when he felt a set of strong beefy arms worm their way around his waist. 

“Fucking morning to you, too.” - Mo scowled but leaned back into Qiu’s broad chest. He was still annoyed that the man’s phone startled him awake at the break of dawn’s crack ass, and expected Qiu to make up for it. 

Qiu buried his face in Mo’s shoulder and grunted in response. He has no qualms in showing Mo he is in the mood and he knows Mo can feel his morning wood pressed up against in the middle of his buttcheeks. 

The way the redhead boy arched his behind against the hard flesh was all the invitation Qiu needed.

Qiu’s strong hands slid down the boy’s navel to find his half hard cock. The touch made Mo make a pleased sound as he leaned half his weight against the taller man.

Qiu sucked hickeys on Mo’s neck and shoulders, sometimes biting, sometimes kissing. He just liked the way Mo’s skin tasted and smelled~

Mo’s hands were busy as well. One was clinging to his tattooed arm, the other had reached back to cup one of QIu’s asscheeks into a tight grope and urge him forward.

The warm water felt nice on them but it was not the best lube in the world, so Qiu made quick use of the lube bottle they oh so conveniently had in the shower. 

One finger inside and Mo was adjusting himself in front of Qiu, legs a little further apart to accomodate for the welcoming intrusion. 

Qiu admired the way Mo’s back arched until his upper body was resting up against the shower’s white tiles. He’s seen the redhead arch flexibly many times by now, but it still amazes him. 

And Mo isn’t shy to show off. He loves the way the dumbass stares and drools over him. So he adds a little pleased moan to the mix. 

Qiu finally pushes inside Mo, who lets him know it in a very kinky way “Oh, big boy, you’re so good to me. Come on, fuck me~ you gotta make up for waking me up so early.”

Qiu holds Mo close and fucks him up the wall while roaming his hands all over that fit lean body.

“Yeah, fuck, yes~ good boy, fuck me raw, fill me up!” - Mo’s just letting the silver haired man do whatever he pleases, as long it’s feeling this good! 

And Qiu had an idea. They haven’t had a chance to use that foolish dick hose since they bought it. He can’t even remember who did, except that they were both drunk and raided a sex shop for shits and giggles. 

“You want me to fill you up, huh? Let’s not disappoint you.” - and Qiu takes his own cock out to push the dick shaped water hose inside. Mo gasped loudly and jerked in surprise. He didn’t fight it though, feeling the hot water flow inside him, gripping the wall desperately “Q-qiu, you bastard, ahh~!” - Mo tried to argue, but it was feeling too good to stop.

Oh, Qiu loved it when the redhead boy lost himself in pleasure.

Mo’s belly bulged up little by little and water started leaking out past the hose. It looked like he was squirting and Qiu’s never seen anything like it. He fucked Mo with the dick hose and everytime he pushed it inside, more water squirted out and Mo cried out so sweetly.

Qiu just knew he wanted to fuck Mo like that, all filled up round and dripping down his legs. And he did. He added more lube and joined the dick hose, double penetrating the redhead and taking him by surprise - “Ohhh, fucking hell, you horny bastard! Don’t stop!”

“Look at you, all stuffed with two cocks and still wanting.” - Qiu growled, large hand cupping Mo’s swollen belly, causing more water to leak out. The feeling was amazing around his hard cock.

“F-fuck! My good b-boy- fill me up more! I want your come to ruin me! C’mon b-baby, fill me up w-with pups!” Mo moaned, completely lost on himself and just taking Qiu inside of him happily. 

Qiu just fucking groaned loudlyand had to fight all eight gods of sex to not come right now. Why did that affected him so much? He needed more!

“You… you’re going to be a good bitch for me. A-and carry my pups.” 

It had the desired effect, because Mo threw his head back and moaned so loudly on Qiu’s cock. He was in heaven and he wanted to be fucked raw and brainless.

Mo’s moaning voice was all the motivation Qiu needed to pound into his eager body, his hard cock hitting in all the right places. Everything felt so good~ Mo’s warm slutty hole, the tightness due to having an extra dick inside him, the flowing water.

Qiu wasn’t going to last, he felt really close to the edge and Mo’s amazing tight ass was going to be the end of him.

The bigger man bit on Mo’s neck, both hands busy in haste. One was rubbing circles over Mo’s extending belly and the other was stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. 

All Mo could do was throw his head back and cry out as his vision had gone white and his entire body shuddered violently.

The way Mo orgasmed was the last tip for Qiu, who gasped loudly and clinged onto the redhead, feeling completely overstimulated with an orgasm combined with the flowing hot water.

His limp dick slid out along with the hose. Qiu, breathless and flushed, managed to grab it before it started spraying water everywhere, but he froze in place. 

He watched the way Mo looked, still trembling with a gaping hole leaking heavily between shaky legs. Qiu couldn’t help but reach over and spread Mo’s cheeks apart just to watch better. 

“Like what you see, fuck boy?”

Mo somehow always managed to sound smug over a breathless and satisfied tone, and Qiu liked it. 

“You looked nice, all filled up and horny for me.”

Mo smiled at that and turned around to grab a fist of the wet silver hair and yank Qiu down for a hungry kiss. 

“Do you have to work today?” - Mo asked between their lips and Qiu sighed, leaning again for another smooch.

“Yeah. There’s trouble with the rival gang.”

“Hum.” - Mo seemed to be pondering something as he stole another kiss - “Think you’ll be back by dinner? I have some other shit I wanna try out.”

“I can try.”

“Try harder, my belly won’t fill itself up.”

“O-okay.” Qiu was definitely coming back home tonight.

The end


End file.
